The Hunters
"We continue to exist, even throughout our own species' existence, because we remain superior. We work out of the norm, and always have, ever since we originated. That thought keeps us fresh and different. Otherwise we would have been barbarian fodder." -Nightmare The Ultimate Thieving Clan's Founding The Hunters are a thieving clan that has existed for thousands of years before Airex was even created. They originated from a planet known as Katopia where the race deemed Katopians have inherited the planet. Since the rest of the world was divided into kingdoms based on their races, a group of outlaws decided to make their own kingdom based not on race, but on their mindset. They were founded as a clan in the ancient era of the tribal age in the Katopian world. The Ancient Hunter's Culture The Ancient Hunters distinguished themselves as their own people by dipping themselves in tar pits for multiple reasons: To make them loose their old identity and have a new one; To make them part of the group by painfully pacting them with a permanent tar covering; And to keep them from leaving the group with their noticeable feature. They also wore tribal masks decorated with black coloring and purple berries to form patterns. They also use similar coloring for their clothing. They only enlisted the best assassins, thieves, bounty hunters, and outlaw fighters of the highest caliber. They also had a strange interest with technology, and their own religious theories that related with technology, the gods will accept them as the most divine creatures as they are the most advanced and less savage, so they were the first to make polytheistic accusations that all the gods are equally important a dominant beleif and less of a minority. In that belief, they look for the most intelligent Katopians to aide them on becoming the most "divine". Although they later forget the belief of technological enlightenment, the technological impact has made them continue the lead in science. Modern Katopian Era Hunters The Hunters have became the clan they are today, after Nox IV (Nightmare's Grandfather) issued a design for a space station. This space station was designed to isolate themselves from the rest of the world, instead of living deep in caves and forests. It wasn't fully completed until 20 years after he died. The time it took was an estimated to be 140 years. It changed The Hunters into a superpower at an estimated 1500 years ahead of the rest of the world. With the completion of the space station, The Hunters made advances in genetic engineering and other technology. Robotic battle suits that make the wearer faster, able to communicate with others, have pinpoint accuracy with ranged attacks, able to see the enemy's weak points, access the knowledge database, and the list goes on. Their suit became part of the modern culture as it takes the trait of the older culture with the customized masks, with new helmets that distinguishes your rank, and the elite rank each gets their own specially designed mask. Fighting Styles The Hunters have an intricate way of fighting, consisting of mostly critical hits that deal major damage to the body, armor, and weapons. Their fighting styles are usually quick, accurate, and deadly. There are basics that all Hunters learn, and eventually they branch off into preferred styles that suit to their skills and liking. A lot of the ways they fight implement various martial arts with hand to hand and hand to weapon combat. It is common that they use different melee weapons such as Arm-Blades, Holo-Katanas, and various different Hunter renditions of bō and yari. Many learn to use long and medium range weapons from laser rifles to throwing knives (or kunais) to grappling hooks to blow-darts. There are a wide variety of weapons they can decide to master. The Hunters also use the martial arts to deal massive damage or even simply kill when they are unable to use a weapon as mentioned previously. Most of the fighting styles for unarmed combat and melee combat have been derived from the Poison Nation of Katopia, which was modified by Agony to the use of the clan. Before then, they used some techniques from them, but also from many other origins, and a few of their own. Many of the medium and long ranged weapon advanced fighting styles have been conceived by Galactic. The Hunters have a strict no magick policy because of the lack of use in their technological society and it is deemed that it "Makes the user rely on something other than their own selves, which makes them weak." -Nightmare Rank List The Hunters have ranks to show the variation in their members' strengths. There are currently ten ranks and are labeled from the least power to the most. #Trainee - (Informally known as 'Rookie'.) Trainees are Hunters with average or better thieving skill. They are heavily trained by Pros, which teach them a variety of special tactics they can use in stealing and brawling. Trainees tend to be watched carefully because higher-ranked Hunters may not be sure if a Trainee is a spy, liar, or betrayer. Trainees only use Close Combat battling. Trainees are not '''allowed to use or carry weapons unless they're training. Trainees also must always stay on the ship. #Basic - Weaker Hunters gain this rank from proving that they are trustworthy and finish their Trainee training. Basics learn how to use The Hunters' style of Ranged attacks. Basics are only allowed to carry small, weak weapons; such as knives, unless they are training. Basics also must always stay on the ship. #Medium - Weaker Hunters gain this rank from finishing their Basic training and defeat at least two other Basic Hunters in combat. Mediums must still stay on the ship, but have a little more freedom of where they are allowed to go. Mediums are only allowed to carry and use white Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons, unless they're training. They still have Pro ranked mentors. #2nd Lieutenant- Weaker Hunters gain this rank from impressing their Pro mentor with some sort of skill. These skills could be engineering, bluffing, sneaking, running, or maybe even having a huge amount of courage or self-responsibility. Not only that, but they must defeat at least three Medium ranked Hunters in combat to get to the 2nd Lieutenant rank. 2nd Lieutenants receive new mentors of the Expert rank. Although they must still stay on the ship, they have even more freedom on it than Mediums do. 2nd Lieutenants can use Purple Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons, unless they are training. #Lieutenant- Weaker Hunters gain this rank for doing at least three favors for The Hunters' leader, Nightmare. They also have to either really impress Nightmare with a very good idea or defeat their mentor. Lieutenants finally gain the right of being able to leave the ship. They are given basic quests or tasks off the ship, like easy stealing missions or kidnapping people for money. Lieutenants can only use Purple Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons, unless they are training. They now have a mentor ranked of Major. #Pro- Weaker Hunters get this rank by showing enough times that they can help others in the Hunters. The other opinions are; completing 10 quests or defeating a powerful dragon by themself. Pros get to train Trainees, Basics, and Mediums unless they can't or don't want to. Sometimes Pros can't train weaker ranked Hunters because they are injured, weak, or mentally unstable. Other times, there are plenty of Pros out there training the weaker ranked; that some lucky Pros don't have to train anyone. Pros are given harder quests or tasks off ship but aren't too difficult for their rank. Pros can only use Blue Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons. Pros don't have mentors anymore. #Expert- Weaker Hunters gain this rank by either getting a weaker ranked to get to 2nd Lieutenant or doing a very large handful of off-ship tasks and quests. These number of tasks and quests can range from 20 to 350. Similar to Pros, Experts don't have mentors. Experts can only use Blue Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons. Experts can be mentors to 2nd Lieutenants. #Major- Weaker Hunters gain this rank by doing a huge handful of off-ship tasks and quests. These number of tasks and quests can range from 450 to 1200. They must also impress Nightmare with how much they improved their skills from the Medium rank. Majors can only use Red Holo-Katanas and weaker weapons. Majors have to be mentors to Lieutenants. There can '''only be twenty Majors. Some Hunters never make it past Expert since no Majors have been removed or promoted from their rank. Majors can do any quest, go almost anywhere on the ship. Majors even get to assign their own tasks to weaker ranked Hunters. Majors have a lot of power and are highly respected but aren't nearly as powerful as Elites. #Elite- Only the strongest Majors get to be Elites, and that's only if they're lucky. There can only be ten Elites. Elites can go anywhere on the ship, they can leave the ship if they please. Elites are treated like basically kings and queens. If a lower-ranked Hunter disrespects an Elite even once, they could suffer from a very painful punishment. Even Majors fear Elites. Nightmare, the leader of the Hunters, even chose an Elite to be his co-leader. Currently Agony is the co-leader. #Leader- The Leader is obviously the strongest member of the Hunters. To every other Hunter, he is an emperor, a god, a true leader. A lower ranked Hunter does not want to mess with Nightmare; unnless they wish to meet their death in half of a second. The Elites There are ten Elites, the strongest members in the Hunters, excluding their leader, Nightmare. With the exception of Galactic, the other members of this small group wear masks based off of Egyptian gods. #Ailure (Mask- Bast) #Epfold (Mask- Khnum) #Oskuen (Mask- Set) #Cursa (Mask-Sobek) #Ater (Mask- Thoth) #Ranida (Mask- Heket) #Agu (Mask- Tefnut) #Ornith (Mask- Horus) #Galactic. (Mask- Agorith of Space) #Agony. (Mask- Anubis) Category:Organisation